shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Grand Voyage- Log 65
Log 65: Marshall's Story 2- A Call To Make “Marshall-san!” “Marshall-san!” “Rihawk-sama, get out here?” “Hm?” Marshall Rihawk said, now closer to his present appearance, with his hair now long, and wearing a similar outfit to the one he wore a few years ago, asked, stepping out of the small cottage he had built on Pleasure Island. He had arrived there after several years of travelling on the Grand Line, honing his strength and becoming a truly strong swordsman. The villagers crowded around him, all of them rapidly pointing to the shore. “Marshall-san!” one of them said, “a Shichibukai has arrived here!” Marshall’s blood ran cold. “A Shichibukai?” One of the punks who liked to hang around the island’s bars at night had claimed to be a subordinate of one of the Warlords, but Marshall had thought he was simply full of rubbish. But now... “All of you get back,” he said, beginning to walk forward, towards the shore, “I’ll take care of this.” ---- “Grah!” Marshall cried, dropping to the ground, his body covered with blood, “dammit!” The Shichibukai in front of him sheathed his claws, rubbing off some of the blood he had gotten on his hands on the large captain’s coat he was wearing. “Impressive,” he said, “truly impressive, Marshall Rihawk. The way you managed to take out some of my best men, I mean. Come on, let’s have a drink aboard my ship.” “Go... to.... hell...” the swordsman panted. “Now, really,” the Shichibukai sighed, “that was just rude.” His claws reappeared, and he promptly dug them into Marshall’s chest, lifting him up. He then walked calmly back into the depths of his ship... ---- “Now,” the Shichibukai said, pouring himself a glass of the finest wine money could buy, “let’s talk business.” “What do you want?” Marshall asked. The swordsman had been tied up and placed in a small chair directly across from the Shichibukai. “You’re very good, Marshall-kun. VERY good. In fact, I want to offer you a position in a little organization I’m setting up.” “An organization?” “Indeed. I’ll probably lose my Shichibukai title once it goes public, actually.... But no matter. If you decide to join, you’ll have access to some of the greatest swordsmen in the Grand Line. They can train you, fight against you. Hone your skills to the level that you desire.” Marshall blinked. It sounded WONDERFUL. Impossibly so. “What do you want in return?” he asked. “Just a few missions now and then in the name of the organization... and a trial run, of course,” the Shichibukai replied. “Trail run?” “I’ve made contact with a small group of nobodies calling themselves the Haywire Pirates. They’re about to cross into the Grand Line, and it’s highly likely that they’ll target this island. I want you to help them.” “How so?” “Just take care of some of the island’s better defenders. Not counting yourself, of course.” “....” “Think it over, my dear boy. One of my men will give you a Den Den Mushi. Contact me with your answer, alright?” ---- Marshall Rihawk sat in his small cottage, hand over his eyes, trembling. In his other hand he held a letter from his sister. Dear nee-chan, This may seem a bit sudden, but Pura and I will be coming to live on the same island as you! There were some... complications where we lived, so I decided that it was time to catch up. I know it’s been a couple of years since we last saw each other, but I wanted to let you know something: Did you know Sensei had a hidden sword?! He let me have it after you left. It’s called Yamiryuu, and you HAVE to see it. I’m sorry for not contacting you all these years (see the complications above), but at least we’ll be able to spar again, right? Love, Freya A hidden sword, huh? Marshall thought, his fist tightening, all of those years, all that pain.... all that holding it inside... He suddenly stood up, tossing the letter aside, and walking out to the porch, staring out at the island. All those years of faking happiness.... he lowered his head again, those comforting words... and that’s how Sensei repays me? How Freya repays me? He looked up, his eyes now hardened, his soul deadened. He walked into the house, heading for the small Den Den Mushi he had kept on the counter for the past few days. He had a call to make. ---- “Pura...” Marshall said, snapping out of his reminiscence. His niece looked up, fear still filling her eyes. “Your swordsmanship...” he tightened the grip on his own blade, “is too much like your mother’s...” He suddenly charged forward, swinging his blade high into the air, then bringing it down towards Pura! “I CANNOT ALLOW YOU TO LIVE ANY LONGER!” A hand darted out, catching the blade! Immediately blood spurted from where the edge had made contact with flesh, but the hand remained firm. Shocked, Marshall’s eyes travelled the length of the blade, then reached the hand, which was covered in training bandages... “Naga Naga no...” Marshall’s eyes finally reached the young man holding the blade... “HEAT CANNON!” Knave’s fist plowed into the swordsman’s stomach, sending him flying backwards, smashing into the dojo! ~End of Log~ Previous Chapter | Next Chapter Category:Zeon1 Category:Grand Voyage Category:Stories Category:Chapters